La Nueva Integrante (Parte 6)
by NmxCuesta1504
Summary: Corey està enterado de todo, ¿Còmo reaccionarà?, ¿Que hara Laney en esta sexta parte?, solo vean la historia.


**Grojband: La Nueva Integrante (Parte 6)**

-Asì se habla Corey. -_(TN) lo anima.

-Quiero decirte algo que no le he dicho a nadie. -dice Corey.

-A ver, soy toda oìdos. -dice _(TN).

-Comprè un collar para Laney. -Corey susurra.

Corey le muestra el collar.

-Està hermoso, estoy segura de que a Laney le encantarà el collar. Tu ya me dijiste lo tuyo, ahora me toca confesarte todo. -dice _(TN).

-¿Confesarme què? -dice Corey intrigado.

-Es que Laney y yo planeamos darte celos con Lenny, era para que te dieras cuenta de lo que ella siente por ti y que tus sentimientos hacia ella despertaran. -confiesa _(TN).

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿Lo que ella siente por mi? -Corey se impacta.

-Si, ella ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y fuiste ajeno, pero no la culpes, yo tuve TODA la idea porque estaba dispuesta a ayudarla y porque estaba harta de la situaciòn, hasta Kin, Kon, Lenny, Kin y Konnie se dieron cuenta y participamos en el plan. -_(TN) le explica.

-¿Y què hay de Carrie? -pregunta Corey.

-Ella no lo sabe, porque tambien ayudo a Lenny para darle celos a ella con Laney, y por lo que las gemelas me han dicho esta MUY deprimida. -dice _(TN).

-¿Entonces Laney no anda quedando con Lenny? -pregunta Corey.

-Aja. -responde _(TN).

-¿Y las fotos y videos que me enseñaron son falsos? -pregunta Corey.

-Asì es. -contesta _(TN).

Pasan unos cuàntos segundos de silencio.

-¡GRACIAS _(TN)!, por hacer que me haya dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella, no se como pagarte esto, gracias, estoy tàn felìz. -Corey abraza muy fuerte a _(TN) que casi la asfixia.

-¡No puedo respirar. Corey! -dice _(TN) con falta de aire.

-Lo siento, es que me emociona tanto todo esto. -dice Corey.

-Si aùn no estàs convencido de que Laney està enamorada de ti, ve mañana a la cafeterìa a la que vamos siempre, consegui una tocada ahì. Pero no tocaràs con nosotros. -dice _(TN).

-¿Còmo està eso? -Corey olfatea.

-Haz como que te duele la garganta y que no puedes cantar, llegaràs a la cafeterìa disfrazado te daràs cuenta de sus sentimientos. -dice _(TN).

-Lo harè, pero sòlo para darme cuenta de lo que ella siente por mi. -Corey acepta.

***Al dìa siguiente***

Son las 4:00pm, los chicos ya estaban listos para ir a la cafeterìa, ademàs de que tenian que estar ahi antes para probar los amplificadores y los instrumentos.

-Chicos, Corey no irà con nosotros. -dice _(TN).

-Pero, ¿Por què? -pregunta Kin.

-Porque me dijo por WhatsApp que no va a poder cantar y que le duelen las anginas. -responde _(TN).

_(TN) les muestra un audio de WhatsApp de Corey:

**"Chicos, no podrè cantar hoy con ustedes, me duelen tanto las anginas que se me hace imposible hacer las notas altas." -Corey con dificultad para hablar.**

-Oh no, ¿Què haremos? -Laney entra en pànico.

-Corey tambien me dijo que estaremos bien. -contenta _(TN).

**"_(TN), tù y Laney lo haràn bien, confìo en ustedes para reemplazarme hoy, les prometo que mañana voy a estar mejor, los quiero."**

-Viejo, ya me hiciste llorar. -Kon llora.

-Y dicen que soy la llorona. -_(TN) le dice a Kin.

-Ya vàmonos. -dice Laney.

***En la cafeterìa***

-Buenas tardes, disfruten la mùsica de Grojband. -dice Barney.

La gente apalude. **En eso llega un chico de cabello castaño con estilo hipster. (Es Corey disfrazado)**

Algunas personas que comienzan a preguntar: "¿Que pasó con Corey?, ¿Por qué no pudo venir?"

-Nuestro compañero Corey no pudo venir porque está enfermo de las anginas y no va a poder cantar con nosotros. -dice Kin.

-Y como estamos en el mes de febrero, las canciones que tocaremos serán de amor. -dijo _(TN).

Estaban a punto de tocar hasta que...

-Pero antes de tocar, quiero dedicar estas canciones a mi mejor amigo Corey que no pudo venir, para dar a conocer mis sentimientos hacia el y desahogarme un poco enfentando mis miedos. Espero que les guste. -interrumpe Laney.

**Avril Lavigne - I Love You**

**[Laney]**

**Lala, lalalala**

**Lala, lalala**

**I like your smile**  
**I like your vibe**  
**I like your style**  
**But that's why I love you**  
**And I**  
**I like the way**  
**You're such a star**  
**But that's not why I love you**  
**Hey, do you feel**  
**Do you feel me?**  
**Do you feel what I feel too?**  
**Do you need?**  
**Do you need me? (x2)**

**(CORO)**  
**You're so beautiful**  
**But that's not why I love you**  
**I'm not sure you know**  
**That the reason I love you**  
**Is you being you**  
**Just you**  
**Yeah, the reason I love you**  
**Is all that we've been through**  
**And that's why I love you**

**Lala, lalalala**

**Lala, lalala**

**I like the way**  
**You misbehave**  
**When we get wasted**  
**But that's not why I love you**  
**And how you keep your cool**  
**When I'm complicated**  
**But that's not why I love you**  
**Hey, do you feel**  
**Do you feel me?**  
**Do you feel what I feel too?**  
**Do you need?**  
**Do you need me? (x2)**

**(CORO)**  
**You're so beautiful**  
**But that's not why I love you**  
**I'm not sure you know**  
**That the reason I love you**  
**Is you being you**  
**Just you**  
**Yeah, the reason I love you**  
**Is all that we've been through**  
**And that's why I love you**

**Oohh…**

**Even though we didn't make it through**  
**I'm always here for you**  
**Yeah..**

**(CORO)**  
**You're so beautiful**  
**But that's not why I love you**  
**I'm not sure you know**  
**That the reason I love you**  
**Is you being you**  
**Just you**  
**Yeah, the reason I love you**  
**Is all that we've been through**  
**And that's why I love you**

**Lala, lalala, Ooohh.**

**Lala, lala  
That's why I love you (x2)**

La gente aplaudía, gritaban más y se morían de la ternura por la dedicatoria a Corey en las canciones. Corey estaba impactado y muerto de alegría al saber que ella es correspondida. La tocada siguió, y las canciones que tocaron fueron las siguientes:

***Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller - The Way. [Laney, _(TN) y Kon]**

***Little Mix - About the Boy. [ _(TN)]**

***Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis. [Laney]**

***Little Mix - Pretend It's Ok. [Laney y _(TN)**

***The Wanted - Show me Love. [Kin y Kon]**

***Cover de Cimorelli y James Maslow - Mirrors. [_(TN), Laney, Kin y Kon]**

***Pink ft. Nate Ruess - Jus Give Me a Reason. [Laney, _(TN), Kin y Kon]**

-Gracias a todos por haber asistido, significa mucho para nosostros. -dice _(TN).

Corey se va de la cafeterìa, corre a su casa y se queda en su habitaciòn haciendose el enfermo. Los chicos se dirigen a la casa de Corey para ver si el ya està mejor.

***En la casa de Corey***

-Corey, ¿Còmo te sientes? -pregunta Laney.

-Mejor que nunca. -dice Corey acostado en su cama.

-Me haces tan felìz con esta noticia. -Laney le sonrìe.

Corey se sonroja.

-Esa es la idea Lanes. -dice Corey.

-En un momento regresamos, voy a terminar mi nuevo invento. -interrumpe Kin.

-Ah si, yo lo estoy ayudando. -_(TN) le sigue la corriente.

-Yo solo los seguirè. -dice Kon.

_(TN), Kin y Kon dejaron a Corey y Laney a solas.

-Laney, quedate un ratito. -Corey le ruega a Laney.

-Ok, no hay problema. -dice Laney sacada de onda, sentandose en la cama en frente de Corey.

-Quiero hablar de algo contigo. -dice Corey.

-¿Sobre què? -pregunta Laney.

-¿Tu y Lenny andan? -pregunta Corey.

-No, el sòlo es mi amigo, no pensamos en llegar a eso. -Laney aclara.

-Por un momento pense que te iba a perder.. -dice Corey sin pensar en lo que dijo.

-¿Perderme?, ¿Por què? -Laney pone cara de WTF!?.

-Porque creì que perderìa a mi mejor amiga y que me cambiarìas por ese... -Corey toma las manos de Laney.

-¿Còmo crees?, yo a ti no te cambiaria por nada. A el lo conozco a fondo desde hace semanas, a ti te conozco desde uuuuh, años Corey, somos tan cercanos que serìamos uno solo. -Laney toca la mejilla de Corey y lo mira a los ojos.

-Aww' eso era lo que querìa escuchar. -dice Corey muriendose de la ternura.

Corey abraza fuertemente a Laney, jalàndola hacia la cama a un lado de el..

-Core, ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente? -dice Laney asfixiada.

-No. -responde Corey.

Corey sigue abrazando a Laney, pasan los minutos, despues de tanto cansancio al estar abrazados terminaron dormidos en la misma posiciòn. (dàndose un abrazo)

***En la sala***

-¿Por què se tardaràn tanto? -dice Kin.

-Irè a ver. -dice _(TN)

Ella va al cuarto de Corey, en so los ve dormidos... Y ABRAZADOS. Sale coriendo de puntitas hasta la sala.

-Chicos, tienen que ver esto. -susurra _(TN).

-¿Por què susurras? -dice Kon.

-Sssshhh. -_(TN) lo interrumpe.

Los 3 caminan de puntitas, se dirigen hasta la habitaciòn y los descubren. _(TN) se acerca para tomarles varias fotos dormidos.

-Este momento nunca lo olvidarè. -dice _(TN).

-Oh, mis bebès crecen tàn rapido. -Kon llora en silencio y abraza a Kin hasta ahorcarlo.

-Kon, no puedo... respirar. -susurra Kin muy desespereado.


End file.
